How to kill Mary ODER: Dumbledore begeht einen Fehler
by Anoklysmos
Summary: Ihr Name ist Sue. Mary Sue. Und die Canon Charaktäre haben die Lizens sie zu töten.
1. Chapter 1

_How to kill Mary_

Kapitel 1

Voldemort ist besiegt, doch nicht von unserem Goldjungen aka Harry James Potter, wie von jedem erwartet wurde, nein, sondern von IHR. Mary Sue. Die Perfektion in Person. Ihr eigentlich Name lautet: Saphira Lily Asha Alina Stella Sophie Mirabella Marieposer Kleopratra Julia Star Hope Royal DiAngelo Disteny Dumbledore Riddle Slytherin Ravenclaw Caeser Griffendor Skywalker Darkness Princess Angel. Ja, ihr seht, sie hat einen langen Namen. Und weil sie sooo bescheiden ist, will sie, dass sie alle Mary Sue nennen. Ihr wollt wissen, wie Mary Voldemort besiegen konnte?  
ganz einfach: Sie ist eine Mary Sue... Und sie hat Superkräfte. Sie kann fliegen, und das beste: Ihre Frisur ist IMMER perfekt, egal, was sie macht. So auch beim Finalem Kampf, den sie nach 2 Minuten gewann. Außerdem muss sie weder duschen noch sie umziehen, weil ihr Schweiß nach Chanel Parfüms riecht.  
Und Dumbledore (Gerüchten zufolge ist sie seine Großgroßgroßgroßgroßcousine) hat sie von den Toten zurückgeholt. Ebenso Snape ( Merlin weiß, warum) Lily und James, Sirius( ihm hat sie seine Jugendliche Form gegeben, weil sie diesen "12 - Jahre -in- Askaban- Look" nicht ausstehen konnte) Remus und Tonks, Fred, Collin, und und und.  
Und jetzt ist sie eines... NERVTÖTEND.  
Nervtötend perfekt...

Laut seufzte Harry. Alle Leute, wollten jetzt nur noch zu Mary, oder, wie er sie nannte: Miss Perfekt (im Nervtötend sein und sonst allem auch). Ja, er war froh, dass Voldemort endlich besiegt war, allerdings wusste er nicht wirklich, was er jetzt mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte. Vielleicht konnte er ja endlich seine Karriere als Kosmetiker beginnen oder sich auf seine Freunde konzentrieren und mal seine Aufgaben ohne Hermine lösen... Nein, lieber nicht. Er dachte an Ginny, natürlich war er noch in sie verliebt, doch mit Mary um sich herum wollte er nichts riskieren. Selbst wenn, wie würde ihre Zukunft aussehen? Sirius hatte mal als Scherz vorgeschlagen 3 Kinder zu zeugen und sie nach toten Menschen zu benennen. Wie absurd.

Er stand auf, und sieht aus dem Fenster im Grimouldplatz. Es regnet. Passend zu seiner Stimmung. So kann das nicht weitergehen! Erst tötet Mary Voldemort, und jetzt ist er von der Bühne weg. Und alles drehte sich nur um sie! Und ja, er war eifersüchtig. Nicht weil sie ihm den Ruhm stahl, nein, er war froh _endlich_ einmal seine Ferien in Ruhe verbringen zu können. Nein, eifersüchtig war er, weil sie die 12 Seltensten Sammelkarten der Schokofrosch - Serie gefunden hatte und sie an ihr blödes Katzenvieh gegeben hatte, das mehr Likes auf Magicoo hatte.

Ein lautes pochen, nein, melodisches klopfen lässt ihn zusammenfahren. Er wusste, wer da war. Es gab nur eine Person, die aus einer normalen Holztür die Glockenmeldoie des Big Ben hervorbrachte.

Die Tür öffnet sich mit sanften Schwung, und Mary kommt herein gestückelt. Ihre knielangen, goldenen Haare fielen ihr in über die Schultern, goldenes Licht ließ ihre Korkenzieherlocken wie einen Heiligenschein leuchten. Sie hatte ein weißes Winterkleid an, dass sie wie ein Engel aussehen ließ, mit ihren blauen Augen, den endlos langen Beinen, der fantastischen Figur und der beachtenswerten Oberweite. Trotz allem war sie nur 1.60 groß und hätte Harry sie nicht gekannt, hätte er sich gefragt, ob sie eine Göttin war. Mittlerweile war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass bei ihren kranken Verwandtschaftsverhältnissen mindestens ein göttliches Wesen dabei war.  
Was wollte sie von ihm? Marys voller, rosa Mund öffnete sich, und sie begann mit einer Stimme zu reden, die wie ein Windspiel im Frühling und ein Engelschor klang. Ihre Dunklen, dichten Wimpern warfen Schatten auf ihr Makelloses Gesicht.  
"Harry", sagt sie. Harry verzieht innerlich das Gesicht. "Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so nach vorne dränge, ich will das auch nicht. Aber es ist Schicksal, immerhin gibt es 300 Prophezeiungen darüber! Tut mir leid. Ich muss jetzt los, die Minister von England, Indien und China wollen mit mir reden, und dann will ich mit Victor Krumm Quidditsch spielen, und dann muss ich zu einigen Terminen. Auf Wiedersehen", flötet sie, drehte sich um, und ging, alles was zurückblieb war der Duft ihres Parfums: eine Mischung aus Rosen und Trännegas.

Am Esstisch- Kriegsrat

An einem Tisch saßen Harry, Dumbledore, Ron, die Roten Teufel (aka Fred& George), Molly, Remus, Hagrid, Fleur, Bill, Sirius und Snape.  
Hermine kam wütend in den Raum gestürmt. Sie ist den Tränen nah. "Mine, was ist los?", fragte Ron sie mitfühlend. Ja, auch dass kann mal passieren. "Sie haben mmmich a-ausgelacht, und jetzt ist sie d-d-d-a, und alle kümmern sich um d-d-die Elfen", weinte sie an seiner Brust.

Niemand verstand wirklich etwas, dann fiel ihnen eine Zeitung auf, die sie panisch umklammert hielt. Harry stand auf und nahm ihr den Artikel aus der Hand.

'DIE HAUSELFEN SIND FREI', lautet die Schlagzeile. Harry räusperte sich, und las laut und mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Brust vor:  
"Die Hauselfen sind endlich an der Macht, und sind frei. Nun werden sie nicht mehr die Sklaven sein, die sie einst waren. Wie dies dazu kam berichtet uns nun unsere Star Journalistin Rita Kimmkorn:

 _Guten Tag liebe Rita, sagte Saphira Lily Asha Alina Stella Sophie Mirabella Marieposer Kleopratra Julia Star Hope Royal DiAngelo Disteny Dumbledore Riddle Slytherin Ravenclaw Caeser Griffendor Skywalker Darkness Princess Angel (16) und betrat den Raum. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann war ich schon ziemlich neidisch auf das Wesen vor mir. Ich fragte sie, wie sie denn die ganze Zaubererwelt davon überzeugt hatte, die Elfen freizulassen, und sie antwortete:_

„ _Es war eigentlich ganz einfach. Immerhin musste ich den uneinsichtigen nur zeigen, wie unglaublich unfair sie sich verhielten. Mann muss ganz ruhig sein! Die Wahrheit siegt am Ende nämlich immer!" Daraufhin wollte ich wissen, wie sie darauf kam. „Ich kann Ungerechtigkeit nicht ausstehen. Das ist schlimmer, als Fake Gucci Schuhe... Wenn ich so etwas sehe, muss ich sofort eingreifen"  
Auf die Frage, ob es anstrengend war, die Elfen aus ihrer Ungnädigen und Qualvollen Umgebung zu holen, antwortete sie: Es war zu schaffen, ich bin Mary Sue *zwinker*  
Ich fragte sie, was sie als nächstes plane: Ich denke, ich werde einige Kinderheime in Indien errichten und mich zu den Riesen zu begeben... Es muss noch so viel gutes getan werden!  
_

„ _Wissen Sie Mary, darf ich sie so nennen? Ich erinnere mich, dass vor einigen Jahren eine Schülerin aus Hogwarts die .R gegründet hatte. Glauben sie, dass diese ihnen nachmachen wollte? Und macht es Ihnen etwas aus?" fragte ich. Mary schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte: „Ich finde es unglaublich bewundernswert, dass ich für so viele eine Inspiration bin. Jedoch ist klar, dass sie keinen Erfolg haben konnte, oder?"  
_

 _Den Kompletten Artikel finden sie in Marys Zeitschrift „Godess" auf Seite 1067"_

Harry endete. Betroffen sah er zu Hermine. Sie hatte rot- geschwollene Augen.  
Plötzlich sagte Sirius: "Wir müssen sie hier wegbekommen... Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, dass sie alle infiziert und sich immer an mich ranschmeißt. Am Anfang war es ja ganz nett, aber SIE KANN ALLES BESSER ALS ICH! Also, irgendwelche Vorschläge?"


	2. Chapter 2

How to kill Mary ODER: Dumbledore am Ende seiner Nerven

Kapitel 1 (auch bekannt als die tragische Lebensgeschichte, die kein Schwein interessiert)

Mary Sue, auch bekannt als (Saphira Lily Asha Alina Stella Sophie Mirabella Marieposer Kleopratra Julia Star Hope Royal DiAngelo Disteny Dumbledore Riddle Slytherin Ravenclaw Caeser Griffendor Skywalker Darkness Princess Angel) hatte einen guten Tag. Es war ein schöner Morgen, wolkenlos und angenehm warm. Sie startete in ihren Tag, indem sie erst von ihrer FeuerTiegerLeopardenPinkGlitzerEinhornKatze Jeremy geweckt wurde, da dieser sich an ihre langen Beine schmiegte und laut schnurrte (selbstverständlich ohne zu haaren). Dann stand sie auf und sang ein Lied für alle Tiere auf der Welt, welche ihre Stimme sofort in ihren Köpfen hörten. Dann strich sie sich durch die Haare und überlegte, wie sie heute die Welt verbessern würde.

Nach einiger Zeit entschied sie sich dafür, ein Heilmittel gegen Aids und Pickel zu entwickeln, welches pink glitzernder Feenstaub sein sollte, der zur Hälfte aus zuckerlosem Zucker bestand und daher keinen Karies auslösen konnte und auch nach Erdbeerkaugummi schmecken sollte. Das Medikament würde „Magical Pop" heißen, weil es außerdem im Mund prickeln würde. Sie würde es kostenlos den Armen spenden. „Magical Pop" konnte man auch als Haarkur für glänzendes Haar verwenden.

Sie stand auf und ging einer Tür ihres Zimmers, die zu ihrem begehbaren Barbie – Kleiderschrank führte. Sie entschied sich nach 3 Stunden für einen „bequemen" Look, der außerdem extrem lässig war: ein rosafarbenes, bauchfreies Oberteil mit „Aurora" Ausschnitt und einen schwarzen A – Linien Maxi Rock aus Samt, mit Casadei Blade Pumps, die über und über mit Strasssteinchen besetzt waren. Ihre Tasche war in der gleichen Farbe wie ihr Oberteil und war eher schlicht, keine Strasssteine, nur ein einfacher Verschluss aus purem Gold. Bevor sie ihre Haare machen würde, postete sie ein Bild von sich auch „Witchgram – find your Style" cgi/set?.locale=de&id=206564249 . Mit 30.000.000 „love poisons" für jedes Bild war sie ganz oben an der Spitze der Trends, gefolgt von „Maximus", dem Pferd von ihrer Cousine Rapunzel.

Zufälliger weise fand sie einen Spiegel mit goldenem Rahmen in ihrem Ankleideraum und war erstmals damit beschäftigt sich zu bewundern. War das wirklich sie? War sie wirklich so schön? Wenn dem so war warum war sie dann noch Single und unberührt (von den 20 One Night Stands mal abgesehen), 13 Jahre nachdem ihre erste Beziehung mit Maxwell Honeckers zu Ende ging. Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatte... konnte das wirklich ihr Spiegelbild sein? Sie warf ihre goldene Lockenflut schwungvoll zurück um hinter sich zu blicken. Nein, sie war alleine. Niemand außer ihr war hier und es war ihr Spiegelbild. Wer sonst würde so perfekt aussehen? Sie blickte auf ihre kleinen Fingerchen und dachte an die Vergangenheit. Ihr Leben war nicht einfach gewesen, niemals. Doch dann hatte sie jemanden ganz besonderen getroffen. Jemanden, den sie kannte, weil ihre Seelen einander brauchten. Ihre erste Liebe.

Sie war damals noch in der Grundschule für normale Menschen gewesen und hatte ihn dort auf dem Pausenhof geheiratet. Sie hatte extra für den Tag ein weißes Kleid aus Seide mit einer zehn Meter langen Schleppe, Perlen und einem Schleier gekauft und sich ihre damals bodenlangen goldblonden Haare mit Diamanten hochgesteckt. Ihr mysteriöser Verwandter hatte ihr alles in das Waisenhaus am Rande der Gesellschaft geschickt. Die Vögel hatten angefangen ein Lied zu singen und einige Rehe trugen eine Brotdose mit Papierblumen im Mund. Jedoch starb er bei einem tragischen Sushiunfall nur wenige Stunden später. Jemand hatte aus versehen Gift in den Reis getan und so hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie er seine Lunge auf ihr Kleid kotzte und dann starb. Ganz vergeben hatte sie ihm nie, da die Blutflecken nicht mehr aus ihrem Kleid rausgingen. Von den anderen Kindern wurde sie darauf hin „Bloody Mary" genannt und schwer gemobbt.

Meist brachen sie ihr mehrere Knochen am Tag, zerrissen ihre Kleider oder ruinierten ihre Frisur. Manchmal wurde sie auch vergewaltigt. Einmal hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Margarete Bowle aus der Klasse über ihr hatte sie gefesselt und dazu gezwungen, mehrere Stunden Volkslieder zu hören und arme Filme Menschen ohne Geld, ein Dach über dem Kopf oder Nagellack anzugucken. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren können und hatte ihre Laseraugenmikrowellenglitzerstrahlblick nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Nein, sie hatte nicht Margarete getroffen, viel schlimmer; Ihr Laseraugenmikrowellenglitzerstrahlblick (auch bekannt als LMGSB) hatte einen Spiegel getroffen, welcher einen Strahl reflektierte, der auf eine Wasserfläche traf, diese das gleißende Licht auf das Fenster zerbarst und eine Katastrophe im Klassenraum der 1a hinterließ – einen Krater mit dem Durchmesser von zehn Metern, der die pastelrosafarbenen Wände schwärzte und den Boden durchschlug. Doch das schlimmste war, dass die Zeichnungen der kleinen süßen Mädchen zerstört wurden, darunter auch die von Samirah Kylo, ein unscheinbares Mädchen, welchem sie in all ihrer Güte erlaubt hatte, ihre Haare zu berühren.

Die Zeichnungen waren natürlich nicht mal _annähernd_ so vollkommen wie ihre eigenen, doch aus welchen Gründen auch immer wurden sie für eine Preisverleihung ausgewählt. Saphira Lily Asha Alina Stella Sophie Mirabella Marieposer Kleopratra Julia Star Hope Royal DiAngelo Disteny Dumbledore Riddle Slytherin Ravenclaw Caeser Griffendor Skywalker Darkness Princess Angel war zwar nicht die klügste Person im Universum (okay, streicht das. Sie _war_ die klügste Person im Universum mit dem höchsten möglichen IQ, den man haben konnte, ohne eine Brille tragen zu müssen. Brillen waren ja so out.) , allerdings ging sie nicht davon aus, dass diese Bilder noch eine Chance hatten, immerhin waren kleine schwarze Flecken drauf, die den Gänseblümchen und Prinzessinnen eine höchst unvorteilhafte Schattierung.

Die einzige Entscheidung, die ihr logisch vorkam war die Entscheidung war, dass sie fliehen musste. Das Verbrechen, welches sie soeben begangen hatte, absichtlich oder nicht, war unvergleichlich mit allen anderen Dingen. Sie packte ihre Sachen in Rekordzeit zusammen (dreieinhalb Stunden für alle Makeup Artikel und Kleidung, die sie geschenkt bekommen oder gefunden hatte, ansonsten dauerte es doppelt so lange ihr „Outit of the Day" zu wählen).

Sie hatte auf der Straße gelebt.

Sie hatte mit anderen Obdachlosen aneinander gekuschelt, weil es im Winter zu kalt wurde und sie sonst erfroren wäre.

Sie hatte Essen aus einem Kiosk gegessen, der keine Plakette vom Gesundheitsamt hatte und sie hatte ihre Nägel nur noch in drei Farben täglich lackiert.

Doch dann war das schlimmste passiert, was nur passieren konnte. In einem Moment war sie noch bei Zara (sie arbeitete als Model arbeitete, allerdings wurde sie nicht bezahlt), als _es_ passierte. Es passierte ganz schnell und sie verstand im ersten Moment nicht, _dass_ es passierte. Es tat weh. Es tat sehr weh. Blutflecken kamen auf die weiße Designerbluse von Gucci. Sie war absolut geschockt gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass es irgendwann passieren müsste. Niemand war davor sicher, nicht einmal jemand so perfektes wie sie selbst.

Sie schrie und alle drehten sich zu ihr um. Ihr war Blut als Tränen aus den Augen gelaufen, wie die Niagarafälle, und hatte den weißen Teppich durchtränkt. Im ersten Moment wurde sie nur von allen angestarrt, dann bemerkten auch sie das Unglück.

Sie hatten versucht ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde.

Sie hatten versucht sie zu beruhigen.

Doch nichts konnte ihr helfen und so hatte sie sich zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt und war auf dem Boden eingeschlafen. Später wachte sie neben einem Müllcontainer auf. Der Schmerz war nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor, doch ob sie danach jemals wieder die selbe sein würde? Immerhin hatte jeder eine Schmerzensgrenze oder einen Fatalen Fehler. Sollte jemals irgendjemand dies herausfinden... sie wäre zerstört. Niemand würde sie ernst nehmen und es wäre ihr unmöglich, in die Augen anderer, weniger perfekter Menschen zu sehen.

Mary seufzte leise. Sie musste sich beeilen, ihr rosafarbener Terminkalender blinkte warnend mit dem Einhornhorn. Doch sie hatte noch ein wenig Zeit und öffnete ihre Schublade und holte ein dickes, rosafarbenes, nach Rosen duftendes Büchlein hervor. Die Seiten waren außen vergoldet und mit Diamanten besetzt. Ein Schloss in Form eines Herzens hielt die Seiten zusammen. Sie lächelte, als sie den Titel las: „ _ACHTUNG_! _Sehr geheimes und privates Tagebuch von Saphira Lily Asha Alina Stella Sophie Mirabella Marieposer Kleopratra Julia Star Hope Royal DiAngelo Disteny Dumbledore Riddle Slytherin Ravenclaw Caeser Griffendor Skywalker Darkness Princess Angel, für das kein anderer die Erlaubnis hat, es zu lesen._ " Dann nahm sie eine rosa Pfauenfeder und schrieb in ihr Tagebuch, dem einzigen Wesen, dem sie all ihre Geheimnisse anvertrauen konnte...


End file.
